epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas S4 - Bach VS Tupac
So before anyone asks, I got bored waiting for audio and decided to finish this battle early so im going to ahead and post this. I think this might be one of the best battles i've written (which probably isn't saying much lol.) So I read about these two during a good 6 hours of sitting in a car while my family drove around for god knows what reason. Some interesting things from these guys stories. Had some scrapped lyrics and whatever, but who cares about that, let's just get on to the damn battle already. PS: I have no idea how to do color text because it keeps deleted what im trying to color. EpicLloyd as Bach Josh Harraway as Tupac Nice Peter as Beethoven and Mozart (Reused Footage Cameos) Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IK-p7EFRs2w EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Johann Bach VS Tupac Shakur! BEGIN! 'Tupac': Against the most influential rapper, you best be ready to fight. I'mma put this old bastard down, Nighty Knight. I'm notoriously big and a real gangsta, you're nothing. And nobody even wants your Musical Offering. It's 2Pacalypse Now, and you're going down for the count. You're B-Minor compared to the fame that I account. My musical genius is adored, your shit is too serious. Cause you're a German screw up on his Baroque period. You're typical. I'm a lyrical miracle, Yo, spitting lines just so satrical. That the master on the mic will knock you down before this gets physical. You'll never again be relevant, no matter what you do. If I ever need to bore a crowd, I'll holla at you! 'Bach': I've had enough of your hollering, don't speak in my direction. Cause my tolerance for your lip is worse then your cord progression. I've got more musical mentalities then you'll ever see. You'd spark a smoke in my face to try to enlighten me. Your music makes people feel like they're on Death Row. You're disrespectful damn disses all just plain blow. I'm a high class classical musicians who's tough as nails. You've got more criminal charges then album sales! To even like your crap, you'd have to be insane. I think your headband is cutting circulation to your brain! I've got harmonic rhythms and i'm on the attack. Try to take me down, but like terminator, I'll be Bach. I am a great opponent, I think that you will find. How's it feel to get out rapped by a music mastermind? 'Tupac': Yo, Alright. Now everybody, All Eyez On Me. While I show powered wig here how to be a prodigy. People know your old shit sucks from France to Italy. You're a fat ass motherfucker who should look up to me! You're so ugly, you went blind from looking in a mirror. Against all odds, your fame manages to always disappear. I'm a master of philosophy and king of night clubs. Cause me and my crew define the term thugs. You'll be booed and thrown off stage if you enter Club 662. You won this shit already? Well that ain't true. You married your cousin because you couldn't get a date. After Beethoven and Mozart, you're just third rate! 'Bach': That's enough of your dribble, now allow me to subdue. With the sickest shit, I spit words to B-Flatten You. You're rapping is worse then your acting career. So take your weak ass and hip hop out of here. You think yourself a thug but can barely drop a verse. And you think every other word in a song should be a curse. You rhyme about hoes while I play for the royal court. You call yourself an Outlaw but yet you fall short. You're done! This is over! I've got bigger fish to fry. I killed this mic like your career in a drive by. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? Tupac Bach Category:Blog posts